Forum:What do You Think?
Let's Begin . . . I found this article on IGN.com. These guys are "professionals" and deserve at least some respect in their opinions. That aside, they do seem to cover much of what people would like to see in a Borderlands 2/Borderworlds. What do ''you ''think? Here's the link: http://pc.ign.com/articles/113/1137586p1.html?_cmpid=ign40. By the way, I personally agree with most of what they said, just to start. Eefree89 05:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) They pretty much hit the nail on the head IMO.Veggienater 14:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I completely disagree with what they're saying about the "crafting" idea. People have brought that idea up before, and I've opposed it then too. One of the big draws in BL is the aspect of RANDOM LOOT. If I can make and customize a gun to meet my exact needs, then why would I bother opening chests? And their idea about "pounding metal into armor" is even worse. This isn't Minecraft. As well as the whole armor idea, that should be thrown out too. Shields are your first line of defense, if you're stupid enough to let that fall, you deserve to be taking unprotected damage. No need to make the game easier than it is. Cosmetic changes to a character, along with everything else they're saying bode well with me though. NOhara24 16:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with NOhara24, crafting=crap(at least for Borderlands), keep it out of this game. It would completely distroy the random loot drop aspect. One thing I would like them to add is a waypoint that you can set from the map and to label the area transitions on the map so you know where they go. The only problem I had with the story was the ending. It should have had better loot and been more rewarding(it was "the Vault" for christ sakes), but at least the fixed that with Knoxx. Skill points could use some work as well. Once you got so many points it was like picking the lesser of the two evils.Gmr4lif5043 22:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I do agree that adding a "crafting" system would take away from the appeal of the game; that is, constantly searching for new weaponry. I don't like the "beat into armor" idea either. Mostly what I'd like to see that they didn't mention is the ability to re-color weaponry to your preference. I know that sound stupid, but that's the minimal "crafting" system that I'd want. Check out my page for a better idea on how the system could work. Their system sounds rough and unbalanced. Eefree89 00:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Just as said up above, a crafting system would ruin the appeal of BL which i totally agree with. I was thinking though if they had somthing where each weapon had slots which the player could use 'gems' or somthing like that to increase the weapon's basic stats like power, accuracy, or firerate. Therefor, the best weapon might not have the best basic stats but has maybe up to 4 slots in the weapon. That would offer a little bit of customization to make your favorite gun a little better if it has slots. Just a thought. GigaDrillBreaker 01:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I also disagree with the "gems" idea, it doesn't match the theme of the game. It's not minecraft, it's not WOW. The only one with mystical powers is lillith, and even then those were given to her in a lab. The way the game is built just wouldn't support making a gun better without any sort of drawback. Take the Bessie for example. A perfect variant on the gun pulls 1677 damage with a .3 fire rate and a 3-round cylinder. Now, there are "less perfect" variants you can find that exchange damage for fire rate. That's how Borderlands has always worked, all guns have their strengths, and their drawbacks as well to keep them grounded. No crafting, No gems, No armor. NOhara24 15:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that a minimal crafting skill/NPC could enhance the game without ruining the balance of the guns or game. You wouldnt be allowed to change the Body, barrel or acessories, but If you were only allowed to change the sight and clip and maybe the stock( though im still not sure about that one) then i could work. You would only be able to take the parts for a gun of the same type, class and manufactuerer. You would only be able to switch the parts or two torgue anarchy's or two hellfire or two jacobs thunder sniper rifles. This means you wouldnt be able to make your own hellfire but if you found two hellfires and one was more powerful or had a better fire rate or what ever was better in your eyes but didnt have a scope, you could take the scope off the one you dont like and put it on the one you do like. Or If one had a larger clip you could change that. Or maybe you dont like scopes and want to remove the larger clip from the one with the scope. You would then lose the gun you took the parts from as a handicap and it would cost money if it were an NPC like Marcus. You would still have to search for better loot as you lvl and still have to find two of the same gun to do the switch. I stiil like farming for loot but if you farm for a while and were unable to find a gun that had all the characteristics you want you could take two similar guns and make one the way you want until you reach a lvl were that gun is no longer usefull just like now and the start all over again. If you choose not to use the skill/NPC the game would still play the same and i think would not harm the balance or loot finding aspect which i agree makes it fun, but still could give a little customization many people want.Veggienater 16:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) (sorry for writing a book. Just my opinion) The farthest I could see crafting going wihtout getting ridiculuos is using an artifact with a weapon, or something similar. Suddenly Mordecai's affinity for corrosive weapons actually means something. Zeranual 03:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC)